This application relates generally to the manufacture of consumer electronic devices and more specifically to the creation of device certificates.
Electronics may be designed to play or process content that is regulated. Such content may be controlled or owned by a third party that allows access to the content on a limited basis. Examples are allowing information to be accessed a predetermined number of times, or for a given time period. A common way of controlling access is through licensing or metering. Control of access is typically provided at manufacture by security features that can prevent unauthorized access to the information.